Just Another Bad Day
by Kris and Kitty
Summary: It's just another bad day for Kitty, Kat, and Kris. They get struck by lightning and somehow show up in...dun dun dun I am not sure where we're going, where are we going MerryKris? speakingKitty u'll have to read to find out i know we suck at summaries bu
1. Bloody storms and stupid lightning

Chapter 1

(A/N) Well this is our first fanfic well mine at least. There are

going to be 3 of us writing throughout the story. Our nicknames our Kris, Kitty,

and I am Kat. We use our nicknames so not to allow people to know who we are.Unfortunately we did not realize that all of our names start with K so that was completely unintentional. And just so there is no mistake Kris is a girl. Well anyway on with the story!

Kats POV

It is the last day of school and normally we would have been very happy butthe weather had gotten the better of our moods. It was a very unusual summerday. The sky was as black as midnight and it threatened to pour any second.So of course being the idiots we are (mainly Kitty j/k!) the night before we had planned to walk to Kris' house and stay the night and have a party. So since none of us had bothered to check the weather we were stuck walking home during a storm.

"Why didn't anyone check the weather!" I said to no one in particular "Why in the hell would we bother to check the weather when it is summer and it is supposed to be sunny and warm and it is not supposed to rain. Soexcuse me if I did not know!" said a very irritated Kitty who was pissed off because she had worn shorts and a tank top today thinking it was going to be warm.

"Well someone is a little pissy today." I muttered and at the same timeKitty and me hear Kris fake cough something that sounded remarkably like Pms.

Kitty glares at both of us and starts to walk very far ahead of us.

"Oh come on Kitty we were just joking." said Kris

Then all of a sudden we all scream as the wind picks up and loud crashes of thunder can be heard and lightning strikes very close to us. Then the lightning actually hits Kitty and she screams and disappears. Then 1 by 1

(the ants go marching in) the same thing happens to Kris and then me.

Teehee, I know I am not a good writer but oh well. Well just wanted to say sorry that I did not really get you in much of the 1st chapter Kris. Anyway see that button.... Yea well click on it and tell me what you think!


	2. Kitty has a bad day

Disclaimer: we dont own a-n-y-t-h-i-n-g ( except a purple telepatic iguana) so don't sue us cause we're broke anyway.

anticipationnation: thank you for your support we will send flames to Kris because she's a pyromaniac soo...yea anywayz we were just too lazy to post this chapter so yeah. so here it is. This is Kat not Kris who was talking before! I think you're a idiotic person who can't read obviously cause we clearly stated that we wouldn't get much posted in that chapter so we didn't get in to the actual Lord of The Rings setting. We were just telling how we got there. Anyway you a low down good for nothing hand comes out and covers mouth If you don't like what we write then I'll put it plainly, DON'T READ OUR STORY!!!!

Chapter 2

I was the first to wake up. I opened my eyes and when I looked around

to see where I was I saw some of the most beautiful sights in the world.

There were many tall and old trees that were weathered and beaten down by time but beautiful nonetheless. And the many colorful wild flowers that grew here and there were just as pretty.

Then as I continued to look around at my surroundings I saw Kitty lying unconscious with blood oozing from her head (nice image huh?).

"Oh my God Kitty are you alright!" I screamed running over to her. I slowly poked her to see if she was alive. And lets just say the response I got was completely unexpected.

She slowly opened her eyes then jumps up and screams "We're not in Kansas anymore!" then she starts to fake cry. As I laugh my ass off at Kitty's bizarre reaction I asked," Are you seriously alright?"

"Yea but I got a killer headache and there is a lot of blood in my hair." She said. "Hey Kitty um don't take this the wrong way but you look um...different."

Before Kitty could become very angry and yell at me I added," But you look good." "Huh? Come to think of it Kat you also look like an..an.... I got it you look like an elf!" said Kitty

"Yea that's what you look like too. Awesome we're elves! Guess what that means I am actually tall for once in my life cause normally I am only barely 5' tall but now I am taller.

" I said while continuing to ramble on about how cool we must look."Hey Kat where's Kris?" Kitty asked

"How am I supposed to know? Come on lets go look for her."

So Kitty and me walk around this completely foreign forest calling out for Kris and wondering if Kris was O.K.

Anyway after about three hours of unsuccessfully searching for Kris Kitty finally talks. "I'm hungry. " she said "Here." I said as I throw her a candy bar out of my purse.

Then out of the corner of my eye I see something move. The next thing I know

Kitty and me are being attacked be Orcs. So Kitty and me run for our lives but soon the orcs start to catch up with us.

Then as we stop to catch a breath an orc who was hiding somewhere in the bushes jumped out and grabbed Kitty.

Kitty screams then yells a few phrases that I am not about to repeat. The orc is holding Kitty threatening to kill her if I don't come with him to his leader.

Then Kitty screamed and the orc puts his/her hand over her mouth to silence Kitty. So when the orc did that Kitty bit his/her hand and the orc screamed.

As the orc was screaming Kitty turned around facing me and said," That dude needs a tic tac cause his breathe is Kickin!" We laugh and run of while the orc is still screaming in pain.

sorry this chapter is short but we all have brain farts at the moment. But Kat( That's me) is currently on a sugar high so ideas should be popping up at any moment!!!! please review!! :)


End file.
